(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus where a latent image is formed on an image supporting body, and a toner image is formed by supplying toner to the latent image, the outer circumferential surface of the image supporting body is charged by a charging unit.
Here, if charging is repeatedly performed by the charging unit, charging performance is deteriorated due to contamination in which corona products are attached to a grid electrode (an example of the control electrode) constituting the charging unit, and thus image quality is lowered.